Lati Long
Lati Long is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, chosen by judge "Orange Card." Bio: Lati was born to two quirk users. His father had very mild levitational abilities and his mother could freeze people in place. The two struggled for money due to placing all their hopes on being heroes and not passing exams, and both become high school dropouts. They eventually both maintained fairly steady jobs but had a low self-esteem. Once Lati was born, they were determined to make his dreams come true, but upon learning that he wanted to be a hero, they were very apprehensive. They tried to turn him to more academic ventures to secure a great job but he was adamant. He then worked hard to please his parents academic expectations as well as training to be a hero on his own with a local gym owner who helped him after hours. He entered the UA entrance exam and passed with flying colours, and with his place he finally convinced his parents to let him live his dream. Quirk: Lati’s quirk manifests in the form of mild form of telekinetic power restricted to the user that is linked different magnetic fields and is restricted to certain movements as such. The quirk allows him to lock his vertical or horizontal position in exchange for levitational movement in the latter. If Lati locks Horizontal Movement (Moving left/right/forwards/backwards) then he can move Vertically (Moving Up and Down) while being locked in his current spot. This means he can levitate up or down. He calls this V-Mode. If Lati locks his Vertical Movement (Moving Up and Down) then he can move Horizontally (Moving left/right/forwards backwards) while being locked at the same height. This means he can only move forwards/backwards/left/right. He calls this H-Mode His quirk is always on, and he needs to consciously swap to change Horizontal to Vertical. Swapping many times in a short period causes headaches and dizziness. He must also be stationary to switch so he cannot switch while moving. Because of this, diagonal movement such as moving up stairs or slopes is a problem. Usually he chooses to float around a foot off the ground for safety and due to slopes. The speed he can move at is around 30 MPH and can reach that speed instantly, deceleration is about that of a car. He can reach faster speeds through the use techniques. In addition to himself, he can lift his own body weight without having to alter his speed, however anything heavier that around 160lbs slows the speed he can move down. The most he can lift is about 500lbs while moving at speeds of about 5mph. Due to his physiology having not adaption to vacuums, he has a limit to how high he can move too. TLDR: He can levitate up and down super fast, can levitate directionally really fast, but not both at once. Techniques: Sky Travel: By pushing with his legs as and moving up with his quirk on in V-Mode he can shoot high into the air at high speed. Then after switching to H-Mode, he can move around the air vertically. He cannot adjust his height without stopping though. Defensive lock: Due to his quirk, if he is grabbed and thrown, he can switch to V-Mode to prevent lock him in place and prevent impact. He can do the same if he is thrown at the floor by locking in H-Mode and then dashing away. Dash Kick: By moving vertically at top speed and then kicking at the last minute, the added momentum of movement will cause a devastating kick. Seismic Toss: Being a big fan of Pokémon, Lati took inspiration from one of his favourite Pokémon moves. By grabbing an opponent and switching to V-Mode, he can then launch himself into the air holding the foe. After reaching considerable height, he can then fly down at top speed and launch the opponent at the ground halfway to cause the opponent to hit the ground at a devastating impact. Newton Menace: His signature move. This allows Lati to temporarily defy his limitations and move freely through the air without Horizontal/Vertical locks at twice his usual speed for 10 seconds. When this 10 seconds is up, he is horizontally and vertically locked, essentially freezing him wherever he is for 10 seconds where he is paralysed. Fighting Style: Lati’s fighting style revolves around throwing or tossing an opponent by rushing past them at high speed and grabbing them and throwing them at objects. This style was developed to dodge long range attacks and can minimise time around close combat fighters. In situations where collateral damage can be kept to a low, he can attempt Dash Kicks and Seismic Toss’s into solid ground. He also is fond of picking up an opponent and throwing them somewhere where it is easier to fight. Although he doesn’t possess super strength per-se, he can augment the power of attacks by combining sympathetic directional movement with the power of his quirk. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5